


Otra ilusión (que se va)

by lilahenatlantis



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Almas gemelas AU, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Español | Spanish, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 12:33:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11486475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilahenatlantis/pseuds/lilahenatlantis
Summary: Olivia entiende el concepto, no la obsesión.





	Otra ilusión (que se va)

**Author's Note:**

> Otra vuelta por las almas gemelas, SVU style… El título es una referencia a _[Dulce condena](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xfFSIitPm2k)_.  
>    
>  Para compensar la amargura de este fic, recordamos el hermoso gol de Vidal, segundo penal de la final Copa América 2015. Era un sábado y no podía creer lo que estaba viendo en pantalla. Queda poco de esta [Manda futbolera](http://lilahenatlantis.livejournal.com/19349.html).  
>    
>  Palabras: 600+

Olivia entiende el concepto, no la obsesión. El hecho que haya alguien especial, una persona especialmente creada para uno en el mundo es una idea irresistible. El problema es que ha visto tantas maneras de que el sueño se frustre, que prefiere no hacerse ilusiones, esperar no tiene sentido ¿Por qué vas a calcular cada paso que das pensando en el impacto en una relación que aún no tienes?  
  
Por lo menos, eso es lo que le dice a la gente.  
  
Sus amigos no hacen preguntas, todos tienen historias de almas gemelas que no quieren compartir, mucho menos las suyas. Olivia arma los rompecabezas con los fragmentos que recoge con los años.  
  
Munch perdió a su alma gemela muy joven. Fin y su alma gemela no terminaron bien, pero se ven de vez en cuando. Cragen se casó con su alma gemela. Elliot… Olivia intenta no detenerse a pensar en el alma gemela de Elliot.  
  
Los tiempos cambian, pero las historias se repiten. Noticias de almas gemelas que cruzan continentes y zonas de guerra para reunirse. Películas azucaradas de almas gemelas enfrentando la adversidad, aunque sean personas blancas, con medios económicos y buena salud. Delincuentes que creen que no hay violación si sienten que es su alma gemela.  
  
Alex nunca encontró a su alma gemela. Cassie abandonó a su alma gemela en la universidad. Huang y Melinda no se han separado de sus almas gemelas desde que se reunieron.  
  
El alma gemela de Elliot no puede ayudarlo a combatir sus demonios.  
  
Olivia tiene que avanzar, es lo que le queda por hacer. Su alma gemela no va a venir a rescatarla, no puede contar con él ni siquiera cuando un sicópata la tiene secuestrada por días.  
  
El alma gemela de Amaro es su esposa María, para bien o para mal. Rollins no habla de su alma gemela. Barba conoció a su alma gemela antes de ir a Harvard y han estado cerca desde entonces. La relación de Carisi y su alma gemela es complicada.  
  
No le pregunta a Cassidy por su alma gemela. Ed le da una versión resumida, sin hacer preguntas incómodas. A veces, Olivia se queda despierta pensando en quién será la persona que espera a Noah.  
  
El caso de Olivia nunca va a inspirar una película Hallmark. Su alma gemela no la estaba esperando, conoció a otra chica, se enamoró y creyó que sería suficiente. Nunca pensó qué pasaría cuando inevitablemente terminaran encontrándose. Olivia no le importó a Elliot.  
  
\- Eras un mito. – le dijo la única vez que hablaron del tema, abrazados a oscuras sobre la cama de Olivia. – Cómo iba a creer que un tipo como yo iba a tener… Mírate, Liv, te merecías algo mejor.  
  
Tal vez se lo merecía, tal vez no, nadie puede decirlo. Lo único que sabe es que Kathy sí merecía algo mejor que esto. Van a romperle el corazón cuando Elliot le diga todo, pero es la única condición que ella pone para que vuelva a casa antes que nazca el bebé.  
  
\- Ella sabe que le estoy ocultando algo, Liv, cree que siempre lo he hecho.  
  
Olivia no le pregunta cuánto va a contarle, mucho menos va a pedirle que no lo haga. Elliot no puede estar lejos de sus hijos, a ella ni siquiera se le ocurre pedirle que la elija por sobre los niños. Desde ese momento, viven tiempo prestado, él va a retirarse cuando la situación sea insoportable o cuando su esposa se lo pida.  
  
No fue una sorpresa, aun así, parte de ella esperaba algo distinto.  
  
Olivia entiende el sentimiento, también la pérdida. Entiende la herida que deja en el pecho si alma gemela todos los días. Espera no tener que aprender a sobrevivir con un vacío permanente.


End file.
